In light fixtures, it is important that reflector(s) and lamp positioning provide desired lighting distribution and efficiency. It is also desirable to have ready access into the interior of the fixture for lamp changing or other maintenance purposes. Often, because of the positioning of reflector(s) and lamp(s), the only access to the interior of the fixture is through a lens opening.
Furthermore, because ballast compartments are often located in hard-to-reach portions of the fixture, access to the ballast and other electrical components may require substantial disassembling of the housing and reflector removal. In some light fixtures, it is necessary to partially remove the ballast, lamp socket or other electrical components for service purposes, and lengthy wiring may be used to allow such partial removal. In light fixtures intended for positioning at considerable height, this presents particularly great difficulties for installation, lamp replacement and fixture maintenance.
Some light fixtures provide partial access to a ballast compartment that is separated from the lamp socket by a reflector or an interior wall of the fixture. The complications associated with performing routine maintenance can include a risk of damaging the housing or altering a reflector configuration which in turn may lead to changes in optical characteristics and overall appearance, and may shorten the life of the light fixture.
While a vast array of light fixture arrangements have been developed, a need exists for an improved light fixture, particularly a wall-mounted light fixture, adapted for easy installation and maintenance. Such a light fixture should be configured for convenient performance of routine maintenance such as lamp changing, and also allowing easy access for service of the ballast and other electrical components without removing them, except when replacement is necessary. It would be further desirable to have a light fixture configured for easy and complete barrier-less exposure of all electrical connections in the fixture interior.